Boys Rock
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Ittoki Otoya se enfrenta a un internado repleto de hombres, por lo cual empieza a cuestionar su masculinidad al encontrar a su vecino de cama muy atractivo, Tokiya Ichinose tiene su cabeza dando vueltas, podra Otoya resistirse a enamorarse de el?, AU, MAS PAREJAS, YAOI, LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

En toda su vida había escuchado lo maravilloso que era el instituto Boy's Rock, sin embargo nunca sospecho que iría a ese internado en el cual solo se permitían chicos, en definitivo era nueva experiencia para el, Ittoki Otoya se enfrentaba a una nueva aventura que no sabia si seria capaz de completar.

—bienvenido a este instituto Ittoki-kun, mi nombre es Tsukimiya Ringo, seré tu profesor de literatura, mucho gusto—sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, nunca, repito, nunca, habría pensado que uno de sus maestros fuera un hombre vestido de mujer.

—mucho gusto Tsukimiya-sensei—saludo lo mas formal que pudo, la sorpresa aun no terminaba, el hombre solo sonrió alegremente antes de conducirlo por los pasillos—a donde vamos?—pregunto algo desorientado, vaya que el internado era grande.

—vamos a mostrarte tu nuevo cuarto, el cual compartirás con otro estudiante de tu mismo grado—sonrió, no había pensado compartir su cuarto, sin embargo ahora lo encontraba algo divertido—mañana comienzas las clases—le aviso con voz alegre mientras tocaba la puerta de uno de aquellos cuartos.

Cuando pensaba que nadie iba a abrir y el maestro sacaba unas llaves la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico de cabellos azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos, este miro al maestro sin ninguna expresión fuera de lo normal y después miro al peli-rojo algo interrogante.

—Tsukimiya-sensei, quien es el?—el maestro parpadeo varias veces confundido antes de soltar una pequeña risa traviesa—que es tan gracioso?—

—este chico es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, su nombre es Ittoki Otoya—le presento al chico quien solo sonrió nerviosamente, esa mirada tan seria le crispaba los nervios.

—mucho gusto..disculpa, como te llamas?—el chico de ojos azules le volvió a mirar seriamente como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta de vida o muerte, no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

—Ichinose Tokiya, un placer—se presento abriendo la puerta de par en par, sorprendentemente el lugar estaba completamente aseado—pasa, tu cama es la de la derecha—le señalo el lugar en donde habían unas cuantas cajas con sus cosas allí dentro.

Sin decir nada mas se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto y al despedirse de aquel extraño profesor de largos cabellos rosáceos dio un suspiro tranquilizador, haber estado con ese hombre le había puesto en extremo nervioso, se acerco a su cama comenzando a desempacar sus cosas, era increíble que fuera a estudiar allí.

—hay mas maestros raros como Tsukimiya-sensei?—le pregunto a su compañero con un claro deje de preocupación, el chico parpadeo varias veces y se encogió de hombros—que significa eso?—

—creo que depende del concepto que tengas por raro—contesto con una sonrisa, wow, su compañero de cuarto era atractivo—puede que todo lo demás sea para ti una nueva experiencia—

—eso no se compara con la cara que hice cuando llegue aquí, mira, fue algo así—abrió los ojos completamente al igual que su boca imitando un gesto de total sorpresa que hizo reír al peli-azul.

—creo que tu eres mas extraño que sensei—el chicos de ojos rojos se contagio de aquella risa tan pacifica—quieres que te ayude a desempacar?—se ofreció acercándose a su lado del cuarto.

Asintió mientras comenzaba a indicarle que cosas iban a ir en un respectivo lugar, lo divertido fue cuando sacaron fotos suyas con varios amigos en unas de sus tantas experiencias, no perdió tiempo y le platico todo sobre aquello, cosa que fue realmente agradable entre ambos, quizás un internado no era tan malo.

* * *

_**Soy practicamente nueva en escribir historias yaoi sobre Uta no prince-sama, como sea, quiero decir que esta historia tambien se esta publicando en facebook y alli va mas adelantada, la publica una amiga mia llamada Shizuka Angeline Roselveth, si no mal recuerdo aunque cabe decir que la historia es completamente mia, para que no me digan que plagee a alguien si gustan pueden preguntarle a ella directamente, en fin, espero gosen la historia...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bien, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo donde se dara introduccion a todas las parejas que rodean esta historia..._**

**_Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, al igual que las parejitas-sonrisa perversa-_**

**_Sin mas disfruten!~_**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Bienvenido al paraíso

Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando adaptarse a los rayos de luz que se asomaban por la ventana, quiso moverse sin embargo algo le detuvo y se lo impidió, allí fue cuando recordó que su amigo le tenia entre sus brazos, Jinguji Ren tenia problemas para conciliar el sueño, extrañamente cuando dormía entre sus brazos aquella dificultad se desvanecía de manera pacifica.

—Jinguji...Jinguji..—nada, el rubio parecía estar en un profundo sueño del cual no se dignaba a despertar—Ren!—exclamo de pronto, los ojos azules se abrieron poco a poco, por fin podría soltarle.

—Masato...—susurro volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, por dios, necesitaba respirar, sus pulmones lo requerían—estas tan cálido—le dijo al oído acercandole aun mas a el, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ante esa acción tan vergonzosa.

Ahora si no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, sus ojos cayeron en varios puntos de la habitación sin tener una idea con la cual quitarse a ese rubio de encima, una sonrisa apenas visible apareció en sus labios antes de empujar al chico al suelo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—a la otra te recomiendo que duermas en tu cama—le advirtió con tono amenazante, ya estaba harto de sentir como moría por las mañanas—debes quitarte esta terrible costumbre—el rubio parpadeo varias veces antes de entender lo que sucedía.

—sabes muy bien que no puedo dormir si estoy solo—le recordó haciendo que el chico de cabellos azules diera un bufido indignado.

—si, por eso antes de venir al internado las chicas te acompañaban en tus largos sueños—aquellos ojos azules le miraron sorprendido—cuando éramos niños no..bah, haz cambiado bastante—un vago recuerdo de cuando se conocieron invadió su mente por unos instantes.

—estas celoso?—le pregunto con ese tono que utilizaba con todas las chicas que suspiraban al mirarlo—deberías haberlo dicho antes—el otro frunció las cejas claramente molesto, celoso?, ni en sueños.

—eso quisieras—le contesto enfadado mientras tomaba unas toallas para meterse en la ducha—que tus encantos también sirvieran con hombres—espeto al abrir la puerta del baño.

Un brazo se poso a su derecha apoyandose en la pared, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir un aliento chocando contra su oreja, aquel cuerpo ligeramente mas alto estaba tan cerca que casi escuchaba el latido de ese rubio.

—no—murmuro a su oído sin un deje de delicadeza que casi le derrite—solo quiero que funcione contigo Masa-chan—soltó divertido, quería ver su reacción, quería saber como iba a reaccionar a aquello.

Sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza, de seguro estaba completamente rojo, no dijo nada y en un rápido movimiento dejo al chico fuera del cuarto de baño con un estrenduoso portazo, maldito fuera Jinguji Ren, le odiaba a el y a todos sus encantos.

* * *

—mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mikaze Ai—se presente un chico de ojos y cabellos celestes—seré el nuevo prefecto encargado de los alumnos de primer grado—

Su boca se había quedado literalmente sin palabras, por dios!, aquel chico era terriblemente atractivo, lindo y...oh!, debía ir con un psicólogo, que demonios pasaba por su cabeza?, observo como su compañero encargado de los de tercero Kurosaki Ranmaru se presentaba ante el nuevo integrante, no sabia que hacer, se había quedado mudo, eso nunca le había pasado.

—y este tipo es Kotobuki Reiji, encargado de los de segundo—fue allí cuando decidió que era hora de despertar, extendió la mano sonriente, con aquella curva de labios que siempre iluminaba cuartos enteros.

—mucho gusto Ai-chan—pronuncio dándose la libertad de ponerle un apodo a aquel chico nuevo quien le miro curioso—como decía Ran-Ran, bienvenido a bordo—aquellos ojos claros celestes tan solo parpadearon, ok, debía lidiar con esa actitud tan seria.

* * *

—podrías dejar de abrazarme?!—grito desesperado, aunque ese grito había llamado la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado—debo ir a mi salón!, maldita sea!—

—Syo-chan, deberías intentar ser mas agradable, no crees?—el otro le miro furioso antes de comenzar a sacudirse exageradamente—buenos días, Hijirikawa-kun, Jinguji-kun—les saludo a ambos que venían juntos, sin embargo en extremo separados.

Giro el rostro observando con curiosidad las caras de ambos, el rubio parecía normal con esa sonrisa que según las chicas era para morirse y el chico de cabello azul evitaba la mirada del otro de una manera demasiado obvia, ademas de que parecía enfadado por algo.

—buenos días—le respondió el joven de educación japonesa, después de eso siguió su camino hacia otro salón en el cual el chico de lentes también pertenecía.

—será mejor que te vayas Natsuki—el chico le miro algo triste, aunque logro aparentarlo al instante—se te hará tarde—le dijo señalando el reloj que este mismo traía puesto.

—esta bien, nos vemos—sonrió siguiendo por detrás a su compañero de suéter, un instinto le llego y antes de alejarse completamente de aquel rubio se detuvo girando su cuerpo hacia atrás—te quiero Syo-chan!—exclamo antes de entrar a su salón, lastimosamente no alcanzo a ver el rostro de su amigo.

Un tic invadió su ceja a la vez que sentía su cuerpo temblar de rabia y vergüenza, mierda!, todos los alumnos que pasaban por ahí ahora se burlaban de el y murmuraban cosas al mismo tiempo, estaba claro, aquel chico de ojos verdes iba a morir ese mismo día por la tarde, sus manos ya ansiaban acabar con el.

* * *

Sabia que se había levantado terriblemente tarde, lo sabia, por eso ahora su maestro de química le veía horriblemente molesto y sus compañeros le miraban con cara de "ya era hora", aun así no podía quedarse fuera, no quería que le fuera peor en aquella materia que aun así no lograba entender en lo absoluto.

—parece que usted Aijima-kun debe hablar seriamente con su despertador—una risilla de sus compañeros le hizo ponerse rojo de la vergüenza—hoy también le espero en la tarde—bajo la cabeza cuando entro al salón, era embarazoso que todos le miraran.

—como usted diga Camus-sensei—el profesor asintió antes de seguir anotando un problema en el pizarrón de aquel grande salón de clases.

—si quieres puedo pasar a tu habitación y despertarte Aijima-kun—se ofreció en un murmullo aquel chico de ojos verdes que se le hacia simpático, no pudo evitar mirarlo como si se tratara de un ángel.

—muchas gracias—le agradeció demasiado alegre, vaya que iba a ser un enorme peso de encima, ya que tenia el problema de que su despertador ese mismo día se había roto misteriosamente.

—ustedes dos—les llamo la atención el profesor, ambos se tensaron y se quedaron estáticos en su lugar—si vuelven a hablar en mi clase, los repruebo todo el año—no basto nada mas, eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para permanecer callados en aquella clase.

* * *

—en si..que tiene de diferencia estar en el B o en el A?—cuestiono algo confundido, aun no entendía muy bien el sistema de aquel internado que para el era algo completamente nuevo.

—es sencillo, lo que se diferencia es tu inteligencia—le contesto ese chico de suéter que según recordaba se llamaba Hijirikawa Masato—por eso tu estas en el C y los demás en otros salones—vaya, era algo tan sencillo como eso.

—pero, tu realmente luces como si fueras alguien inteligente Hijirikawa—el peli-azul desvío la mirada al instante, eso le hizo sentir mas curiosidad—porque estas en el C?—el chico volvió a mirarle algo mas descolocado, parecía que no iba a contestarle.

—el día de la prueba estaba enfermo y no pude venir—explico algo incomodo, pues ahora los tres le miraban expectantes—me dejaron hacer la prueba después pero me dijeron que ya no iba a ser lo mismo—que lastima, porque en realidad el si merecía estar el A, lo supo porque cuando le explico el problema de química se dio cuenta que el era mejor maestro que el que impartía esa materia.

—lo lamento, saben que?, cambiemos de tema—sugirió ese chico moreno de ojos verdes que llamaba su atención, ese tal Aijima Cecil—como te has estado integrando Ittoki?—el oji-rojo sonrió emocionado, aunque después pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

—así que Tokiya debe ser realmente inteligente—susurro para si mismo, aunque los demás vaya que le habían escuchado, aun así no entendía porque le miraban sorprendidos—que sucede?, dije algo malo?—el chico de lentes negó, Shinomiya Natsuki si no mal recordaba.

—espera, hablas de Ichinose Tokiya?—el chico de cabellos rojos asintió, no entendía que rayos estaba pensando—wow, compartes cuarto con el?—volvió a asentir, porque el chico de ojos verdes le veía de esa manera?.

—no pienses mal—le intento tranquilizar el de cabellos cafés—es solo que..Ichinose Tokiya es muy popular, es famoso en este internado, ya sabes...es atractivo y todo eso—ahora si no entendía nada de nada, si, era atractivo, pero eso que tenia que ver?.

—y en este lugar no hay muchas chicas que digamos—ok, que demonios significaba eso?, el peli-azul pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho e intento aclararlo—es mejor decirtelo desde ahora Ittoki, ya que eres alguien que de seguro estará en esas listas—listas?, pero de que mierda hablaban?, que listas?.

—en esta escuela no hay chicas—hablo el de lentes algo mas tranquilo, ahora parecía recuperado del shock—y como no hay chicas, ciertas personas buscan otras maneras de satisfacer sus bajos instintos—oh dios!, ahora entendía como iba aquello, ahora si sintió como su rostro se coloreaba de rojo intenso.

—están diciendome que...aquí hay ciertos, mm..homos?—aquel trío asintió destrozando todas sus esperanzas de que aquel internado fuera normal—estupendo y yo que pensaba que este año no seria acosado—rio algo intranquilo, sus nuevos amigos se contagiaron sonriendo un poco, bueno, al menos sus amigos eran normales o eso quería pensar.

* * *

Su mente se había ido a vagabundear cuando esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, cerro los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a esa sensación de jubilo y deseo, aun seguía siendo embarazoso para el, sobre todo porque el que le besaba era alguien con mas experiencia.

—deberías abrir un poco mas los labios Cecil—su cuerpo se erizo sintiendo como se le ponía la piel de gallina por esa voz que le llamaba deseosa—si no lo haces no puedo besarte como quisiera hacerlo—sus mejillas se ruborizaron, a que se refería con eso?.

—sensei..sensei...n-no íbamos a repasar la lección de hoy?—le pregunto confundido, esos labios en su cuello le impedían pensar claramente, vaya que su mente se había ido, la muy desgraciada le había dejado solo.

—eso puede esperar un poco mas, no lo crees?—le murmuro al oído con una sonrisa llena de perversión pura—ademas, me muero por hacerte varias cosas—genial, que le dieran un tiro, iba a desmayarse allí mismo.

* * *

—Tsukimiya-sensei, no debería estar en la sala de maestros?—el le miro alegre antes de dejar visible una sonrisa traviesa que solo le dedicaba a el—no debería estar en mi cuarto—le reclamo algo molesto, aunque sentirle tan cerca de el no era precisamente fácil.

—podemos hablar de lo que debería y no debería hacer, pero...—sonrió haciendo círculos imaginarios con su dedo indice en aquel pecho—prefiero hacer otras cosas Hyuga-sensei—no espero mas y tomo a aquel tipo de cabellos rosáceos entre sus brazos besandole en el acto, el también prefería hacer otras cosas.

* * *

—como te fue en tu primer día?—le pregunto algo curioso, quizás había tenido una nueva aventura de la cual el quería enterarse, pero este no le miro, siguió tocando la guitarra como si no le hubiera escuchado—pasa algo Otoya?—

—yo..no, solo estoy pensando en varias cosas—sonrió nervioso sintiendo como esa mirada penetrante le ponía los pelos de punta—no te preocupes, es solo sobre tarea—el chico de ojos azules le miro antes de soltar una sonrisa y sentarse a su lado.

—quieres que te ayude?—el peli-rojo asintió mientras sonreía entusiasmado, de seguro a el si le entendería—lo bueno es que soy excelente en química—le dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente, ambos rieron comenzando a leer aquel problema.

Miro aquel rostro perfecto, vaya que Tokiya era alguien atractivo, sacudió la cabeza para poder poner atención a esa explicación, debía apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, después de todo esas dudas se irían, porque realmente no quería terminar enamorado de su compañero de cuarto.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y... POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DEJEN REVIEWS!~**_

_**Ya se, Ya se, debe sonar fastidioso pero les dire un secreto... Soy una escritora que necesita comentarios para inspirarse, ademas de que a veces soy muy depresiva... XD!**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


End file.
